Al-Ankabut
|Screenshot_of_Surah=Surat 28 ayah 88-29 ayah 1 folio.jpg |Caption= |Classification=Makkan |Meaning_of_the_name=The Spider |Other_names= |Time_of_revelation= |Sura_number=29 |Number_of_verses=69 |Juz'_number=20 |Hizb_number=40, 41 |Number_of_Rukus=7 |Number_of_sajdahs= |Number_of_words= |Number_of_letters= |Harf-e-Mukatta'at= |Subjectwise_ayat= |Previous_Sura=Al-Qisas |Next_Sura=Ar-Rum |sound = |sound_title = }} Surat al-‘Ankabūt ( ) (The Spider) is the 29th sura of the Qur'an with 69 verses. It is a meccan surah due to the introduction concerning the persecution of the Muslims. The early Muslims were persecuted in Mecca, where the Prophet Muhammed was not a head of state and not persecuted in Medina, where he was a head of state and had some protection. The surah states that Nuh, Ibrahim, Lut, Shuaib, Hud, Saleh, Musa and Muhammad all were prophets of God. All of them endured hardships. For example, Noah was ridiculed often and Abraham was thrown into the fire. But God destroyed their people who transgressed. As it says in verse 40, So each We punished for his sin; of them was he on whom We sent down a violent storm, and of them was he whom the rumbling overtook, and of them was he whom We made to be swallowed up by the earth, and of them was he whom We drowned; and it did not beseem Allah that He should be unjust to them, but they were unjust to their own souls. First 13 verses In these first verses, the main principle of God testing (fitna) the faith and patience of mankind is established. The first verses are addressed to all of mankind. God says, "Do men think that they will be left alone on saying, We believe, and not be tried?" According to Tabatabai, fitna (trying or testing ones faith) is a practice of God. It is how God separates the truly sincere ones from the hypocrites whose faith is superficial. In order to succeed in the test, patience and reliance on God is necessary. The first 13 verses, according to Allama Tabatabai, are concerned with the early Muslims and their persecutors, the Makkan pagans. One interpretation is that an early companion of the Prophet Muhammed, Ammar bin Yasir, had believed in him and was consequently tortured along with his parents. According to the ahadith, he came to the Prophet and told him that his parents were killed right in front of him and he was forced to commit polytheism (shirk) under torture of the pagans. The prophet told him that as long as he did not mean it and believe it in his heart, then God would not hold him responsible." This fitna that Ammar was going through, even though it was difficult torture, was his test. Ammar stayed devoted to the Prophet throughout his whole life and was martyred in the Battle of Siffin. Verses 14 to 40 The prophets mentioned in these verses are Noah, Abraham, Lot, Shu'ayb, Hud, Saleh, and Moses. Their people who did not believe them and continued to transgress or reject the call were destroyed. Verses 41 to 55 مَثَلُ الَّذِينَ اتَّخَذُوا مِن دُونِ اللَّهِ أَوْلِيَاءَ كَمَثَلِ الْعَنكَبُوتِ اتَّخَذَتْ بَيْتًا وَإِنَّ أَوْهَنَ الْبُيُوتِ لَبَيْتُ الْعَنكَبُوتِ لَوْ كَانُوا يَعْلَمُونَ The example of those people, who have consciously and deliberately adopted/perceived for themselves as protectors/benefactors/god fathers other than Allah, is like the peculiar state of a specific she-spider who deliberately adopted a house protection of her off springs. And it is a fact that the flimsiest of the houses is certainly that adopted house of the female spider; had they but known/have the information. 29:41 After translating the words كَمَثَلِ الْعَنكَبُوتِ اتَّخَذَتْ بَيْتًا to mean that the Spider builds/makes a house it is explained in the exegeses in Urdu and English that the spider's web is the weakest of the houses. But the fact of the matter is that there is not a single word which could make us infer that Qur'aan has referred to "Spider's web". Qur'an has not even said that spider makes or builds a house. It has said that اتَّخَذَتْ بَيْتًا "she acquired/seized/took/adopted as house". اتَّخَذَتْ Verb: Perfect; third person; singular; feminine; Form-VIII Subject pronoun hidden, and -اِتِّخَاذٌ verbal noun. It signifies to take, receive, get, seize, capture, acquire, and adopt. This has been used in relation to اتَّخَذُوا Verb: Perfect; third person; plural; masculine; Form-VIII; و Subject pronoun, in nominative state; مصدر-اِتِّخَاذٌ verbal noun, from the same Root. which has correctly been translated in the above quoted translations as "take, choose, accept". Web of the Spider is not a house but it is a trap. A trap is built, constructed, structured, and made. One could infer "Spider's web" if the words used were "بيَّت البيت""constructed a house". Male and female spider do not live together as a family therefore there can't be a question of family mansion. Male and female construct/build traps individually and separately. Male and female belonging to even the same specie do not come closer when overpowered by the desire of mating. They first introduce and recognize each other before coming closer for love and sex. It could be misleading for many to read in the exegeses ascribing it to the Grand Qur'an that "Spider's Web is the weakest of the houses" while the Qur'an has not said this. It is now known to the majority of the people that Spider's Web is not week and its thread is one of the finest things. Whichever encyclopedia we may open we will find that Spider's web is a strong and fine thing with top of the line thread. Spider's thread is five times stronger than the steel of same thickness, and can stretch to four times its own length. In the presence of this information/data if we accept what was stated by earlier/modern writers we will attribute to Grand Qur'an something which is contrary to the fact. But this is certainly not the statement of Qur'an. Qur'an's statement is that which its own words describe and not that what some people perceived on the basis of their own understanding formed on incomplete or poor information. اتَّخَذَتْ بَيْتًا is the verbal sentence, in accusative state, as circumstantial clause describing the state of the Peculiar Female Spider. Allah has given the example of those people who have adopted/considered/perceived as أَوْلِيَآءَ protectors, benefactors/god fathers other than Allah with the habit/act of a peculiar female spider who has adopted a house, and then informed about that house being the weakest one; and exclaimed that had they some information/knowledge about it. “The females of many species place the egg sac on a stalk, wraps leaves about it, attach it to a stone, or cover it with smooth silk before abandoning it. Other females guard the egg sac or carry it either in their jaws or attached to the spinnerets. If a female loses an egg sac, she makes searching movements and may pick up a pebble or a piece of paper and attach it to the spinnerets. (With thanks from Encyclopædia Britannica-Spider)” A man who acquires, adopts and considers other deities and people as أَوْلِيَآءَ is actually in pursuit of finding some support with the intention of getting some strength/position and protection of interests. He escapes the reality to find refuge in conjecture, fascination, and imagination and adopts them who soothe him with idea of their being a visible protector. It is but self psychological deception. The female spider despite knowing that the piece of paper does not contain her eggs, she takes it to her "chest". And there has never been dearth of people who keep such papers/traditions/sayings void of any substance/knowledge and proof closely to their chests and are seldom prepared to have a look on that "paper" to evaluate/weigh it if there existed anything of substance wrapped in it. “And when it was/is said for to them, "You people consciously and heartily follow practically that which Allah has sent the Book", they replied/say; "No, instead We will keep following that upon which we found our fathers had been". irrational/illogical is the response, without having refuted the proposed fact Would they keep following their forefather despite the fact if they were not reflecting/recognizing/differentiating something and nor were they consciously attempting to get guided/arrive at rational conclusion?" 2:170 We have seen that certain people were asked to listen to the words of the Book and conduct accordingly but their immediate and plain response is that they were comfortable with what they had found their earlier generations/fathers saying/believing and doing. They don't seem interested in the words of book what to say of rebutting it with some argument. There attention is drawn towards two things without condemning their forefathers that would they keep following them with regard to something upon which their forefathers had not لاَ يَعْقِلُونَ شَيْئاً reflected/pondered and/or they did not have لاَ يَعْلَمُونَ شَيْئاً information/knowledge about something. Knowledge is only of ءَايَةً , corporeal, real thing having dimensions; and the words of Allah sent in Qur'aan are also called ءَايَةً since it is said by Him Who knows visible and invisible of everything. A statement about a thing made by the All Knower is as visible as anything else to the perception of human beings. Anything beyond ءَايَةً is nothing but conjecture, تخيل, imagination, and false. Compressing/preserving/captivating data/information about things is called "عقل" and the process by which we keep comparing/sorting things and finding the difference and relationships is called "تعقل, يعقل" i.e. to reflect/ponder/process the acquired data/information/knowledge to arrive at conclusions/guidance. After giving the example of habit of female spider it has been told: "And these are the examples which we give/quote for benefit of people. But no one can reflect/ponder/analyze except those who have the information/data/knowledge" 29:43 It is a matter of common sense that men can reflect/ponder/process/analyze only after he has acquired data/information about something. Allah has quite unambiguously informed that knowledge about the universe and human body will progressively reveal to humanity since acquiring of knowledge needs constant and persistent pursuit of things to find mutual relationships. Therefore to keep stuck and following the traditions/saying of the past generations is a behavior/attitude of the sheep and cattle. About the attitude of aforesaid people it is categorically announced: And the comparable similarity example of those people who have deliberately refused to accept is like the one who shepherds a herd with that sound in which he listens nothing meaningful except calls and whoops. They are deaf, dumb, and blind; resultantly they do not reflect/recognize/differentiate. 2:171 The shackles coming from our earlier generations in the shape of traditions and sayings can be removed, to revive ourselves to true wisdom and knowledge, if we decide to keep ourselves bound with the words of the Qur'an since it is the statement of proven facts, and other things are not void of doubt, conjecture, hearsay and speculative thinking of many of our earlier forefathers. detailed study please see the link on 01-Surat Fateh "Word by Word Analysis" Verses 56 to 60 Verses 61 to End Important verses * You only worship idols besides God and you create a lie surely they whom you serve besides God do not control for you any sustenance, therefore seek the sustenance from God and serve Him and be grateful to Him; to Him you shall be brought back. * And do not dispute with the followers of the Book except by what is best, except those of them who act unjustly, and say: We believe in that which has been revealed to us and revealed to you, and our God and your God is One, and to Him do we submit. * The parable of those who take guardians besides Allah is as the parable of the spider that makes for itself a house; and most surely the frailest of the houses is the spider's house did they but know. Quran 29:41 References 1. Al-mizan fi tafsir al-koran. al-allama as-saiid Mohammad hosain al-tabatabai. al-alami library. Beirut-Lebanon po box: 7120 2. http://qb.gomen.org/QuranBrowser/cgi/bin/get.cgi ace:Surat Al-'Ankabut ar:سورة العنكبوت az:Ənkəbut surəsi fa:عنکبوت (سوره) hi:अल-अनकबूत id:Surah Al-'Ankabut jv:Surat Al 'Ankabuut kk:Әл-Анкәбут сүресі ku:Enkebût ml:അൻകബൂത് mzn:عنکبوت ms:Surah Al-‘Ankabut nl:Soera De Spin ce:Сура Гезг ps:سورة العنکبوت pl:Al-Ankabut pt:Al-Ankabut ru:Сура Аль-Анкабут sl:Pajek (sura) sv:Al-Ankabut tr:Ankebût Suresi ur:العنکبوت ------------------ Surat al-‘Ankabūt (Arabic: سورة العنكبوت‎ ) (The Spider) is the 29th sura of the Qur'an with 69 verses. It is a meccan surah due to the introduction concerning the persecution of the Muslims. The early Muslims were persecuted in Mecca, where the Prophet Muhammed was not a head of state and not persecuted in Medina, where he was a head of state and had some protection. The surah states thatNuh, Ibrahim, Lut, Shuaib, Hud, Saleh, Musa and Muhammad all were prophets of God. All of them endured hardships. For example, Noah was ridiculed often and Abraham was thrown into the fire. But God destroyed their people who transgressed. As it says in verse 40, So each We punished for his sin; of them was he on whom We sent down a violent storm, and of them was he whom the rumbling overtook, and of them was he whom We made to be swallowed up by the earth, and of them was he whom We drowned; and it did not beseem Allah that He should be unjust to them, but they were unjust to their own souls. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Al-Ankabut&action=edit&section=1 editFirst 13 verses In these first verses, the main principle of God testing (fitna) the faith and patience of mankind is established. The first verses are addressed to all of mankind. God says, "Do men think that they will be left alone on saying, We believe, and not be tried?" According to Tabatabai, fitna (trying or testing ones faith) is a practice of God. It is how God separates the truly sincere ones from the hypocrites whose faith is superficial. In order to succeed in the test, patience and reliance on God is necessary. The first 13 verses, according to Allama Tabatabai, are concerned with the early Muslims and their persecutors, the Makkan pagans. One interpretation is that an early companion of the Prophet Muhammed, Ammar bin Yasir, had believed in him and was consequently tortured along with his parents. According to the ahadith, he came to the Prophet and told him that his parents were killed right in front of him and he was forced to commit polytheism (shirk) under torture of the pagans. The prophet told him that as long as he did not mean it and believe it in his heart, then God would not hold him responsible." This fitna that Ammar was going through, even though it was difficult torture, was his test. Ammar stayed devoted to the Prophet throughout his whole life and was martyred in the Battle of Siffin. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Al-Ankabut&action=edit&section=2 editVerses 14 to 40 The prophets mentioned in these verses are Noah, Abraham, Lot, Shu'ayb, Hud, Saleh, and Moses. Their people who did not believe them and continued to transgress or reject the call were destroyed. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Al-Ankabut&action=edit&section=3 editVerses 41 to 55 مَثَلُ الَّذِينَ اتَّخَذُوا مِن دُونِ اللَّهِ أَوْلِيَاءَ كَمَثَلِ الْعَنكَبُوتِ اتَّخَذَتْ بَيْتًا وَإِنَّ أَوْهَنَ الْبُيُوتِ لَبَيْتُ الْعَنكَبُوتِ لَوْ كَانُوا يَعْلَمُونَ The example of those people, who have consciously and deliberately adopted/perceived for themselves as protectors/benefactors/god fathers other than Allah, is like the peculiar state of a specific she-spider who deliberately adopted a house protection of her off springs. And it is a fact that the flimsiest of the houses is certainly that adopted house of the female spider; had they but known/have the information. 29:41 After translating the words كَمَثَلِ الْعَنكَبُوتِ اتَّخَذَتْ بَيْتًا to mean that the Spider builds/makes a house it is explained in the exegeses in Urdu and English that the spider's web is the weakest of the houses. But the fact of the matter is that there is not a single word which could make us infer that Qur'aan has referred to "Spider's web". Qur'an has not even said that spider makes or builds a house. It has said that اتَّخَذَتْ بَيْتًا "she acquired/seized/took/adopted as house". اتَّخَذَتْ Verb: Perfect; third person; singular; feminine; Form-VIII Subject pronoun hidden, and -اِتِّخَاذٌ verbal noun. It signifies to take, receive, get, seize, capture, acquire, and adopt. This has been used in relation to اتَّخَذُوا Verb: Perfect; third person; plural; masculine; Form-VIII; و Subject pronoun, in nominative state; مصدر-اِتِّخَاذٌ verbal noun, from the same Root. which has correctly been translated in the above quoted translations as "take, choose, accept". Web of the Spider is not a house but it is a trap. A trap is built, constructed, structured, and made. One could infer "Spider's web" if the words used were "بيَّت البيت""constructed a house". Male and female spider do not live together as a family therefore there can't be a question of family mansion. Male and female construct/build traps individually and separately. Male and female belonging to even the same specie do not come closer when overpowered by the desire of mating. They first introduce and recognize each other before coming closer for love and sex. It could be misleading for many to read in the exegeses ascribing it to the Grand Qur'an that "Spider's Web is the weakest of the houses" while the Qur'an has not said this. It is now known to the majority of the people that Spider's Web is not week and its thread is one of the finest things. Whichever encyclopedia we may open we will find that Spider's web is a strong and fine thing with top of the line thread. Spider's thread is five times stronger than the steel of same thickness, and can stretch to four times its own length. In the presence of this information/data if we accept what was stated by earlier/modern writers we will attribute to Grand Qur'an something which is contrary to the fact. But this is certainly not the statement of Qur'an. Qur'an's statement is that which its own words describe and not that what some people perceived on the basis of their own understanding formed on incomplete or poor information. اتَّخَذَتْ بَيْتًا is the verbal sentence, in accusative state, as circumstantial clause describing the state of the Peculiar Female Spider. Allah has given the example of those people who have adopted/considered/perceived as أَوْلِيَآءَ protectors, benefactors/god fathers other than Allah with the habit/act of a peculiar female spider who has adopted a house, and then informed about that house being the weakest one; and exclaimed that had they some information/knowledge about it. “The females of many species place the egg sac on a stalk, wraps leaves about it, attach it to a stone, or cover it with smooth silk before abandoning it. Other females guard the egg sac or carry it either in their jaws or attached to the spinnerets. If a female loses an egg sac, she makes searching movements and may pick up a pebble or a piece of paper and attach it to the spinnerets. (With thanks from Encyclopædia Britannica-Spider)” A man who acquires, adopts and considers other deities and people as أَوْلِيَآءَ is actually in pursuit of finding some support with the intention of getting some strength/position and protection of interests. He escapes the reality to find refuge in conjecture, fascination, and imagination and adopts them who soothe him with idea of their being a visible protector. It is but self psychological deception. The female spider despite knowing that the piece of paper does not contain her eggs, she takes it to her "chest". And there has never been dearth of people who keep such papers/traditions/sayings void of any substance/knowledge and proof closely to their chests and are seldom prepared to have a look on that "paper" to evaluate/weigh it if there existed anything of substance wrapped in it. “And when it was/is said for to them, "You people consciously and heartily follow practically that which Allah has sent the Book", they replied/say; "No, instead We will keep following that upon which we found our fathers had been". irrational/illogical is the response, without having refuted the proposed fact Would they keep following their forefather despite the fact if they were not reflecting/recognizing/differentiating something and nor were they consciously attempting to get guided/arrive at rational conclusion?" 2:170 We have seen that certain people were asked to listen to the words of the Book and conduct accordingly but their immediate and plain response is that they were comfortable with what they had found their earlier generations/fathers saying/believing and doing. They don't seem interested in the words of book what to say of rebutting it with some argument. There attention is drawn towards two things without condemning their forefathers that would they keep following them with regard to something upon which their forefathers had not لاَ يَعْقِلُونَ شَيْئاً reflected/pondered and/or they did not have لاَ يَعْلَمُونَ شَيْئاً information/knowledge about something. Knowledge is only of ءَايَةً , corporeal, real thing having dimensions; and the words of Allah sent in Qur'aan are also called ءَايَةً since it is said by Him Who knows visible and invisible of everything. A statement about a thing made by the All Knower is as visible as anything else to the perception of human beings. Anything beyond ءَايَةً is nothing but conjecture, تخيل, imagination, and false. Compressing/preserving/captivating data/information about things is called "عقل" and the process by which we keep comparing/sorting things and finding the difference and relationships is called "تعقل, يعقل" i.e. to reflect/ponder/process the acquired data/information/knowledge to arrive at conclusions/guidance. After giving the example of habit of female spider it has been told: "And these are the examples which we give/quote for benefit of people. But no one can reflect/ponder/analyze except those who have the information/data/knowledge" 29:43 It is a matter of common sense that men can reflect/ponder/process/analyze only after he has acquired data/information about something. Allah has quite unambiguously informed that knowledge about the universe and human body will progressively reveal to humanity since acquiring of knowledge needs constant and persistent pursuit of things to find mutual relationships. Therefore to keep stuck and following the traditions/saying of the past generations is a behavior/attitude of the sheep and cattle. About the attitude of aforesaid people it is categorically announced: And the comparable similarity example of those people who have deliberately refused to accept is like the one who shepherds a herd with that sound in which he listens nothing meaningful except calls and whoops. They are deaf, dumb, and blind; resultantly they do not reflect/recognize/differentiate. 2:171 The shackles coming from our earlier generations in the shape of traditions and sayings can be removed, to revive ourselves to true wisdom and knowledge, if we decide to keep ourselves bound with the words of the Qur'an since it is the statement of proven facts, and other things are not void of doubt, conjecture, hearsay and speculative thinking of many of our earlier forefathers. detailed study please see the link on 01-Surat Fateh "Word by Word Analysis" http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Al-Ankabut&action=edit&section=4 editVerses 56 to 60 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Al-Ankabut&action=edit&section=5 editVerses 61 to End http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Al-Ankabut&action=edit&section=6 editImportant verses *[Quran 29:17] You only worship idols besides God and you create a lie surely they whom you serve besides God do not control for you any sustenance, therefore seek the sustenance from God and serve Him and be grateful to Him; to Him you shall be brought back. *[Quran 29:46] And do not dispute with the followers of the Book except by what is best, except those of them who act unjustly, and say: We believe in that which has been revealed to us and revealed to you, and our God and your God is One, and to Him do we submit. *The parable of those who take guardians besides Allah is as the parable of the spider that makes for itself a house; and most surely the frailest of the houses is the spider's house did they but know. Quran 29:41 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Al-Ankabut&action=edit&section=7 editReferences 1. Al-mizan fi tafsir al-koran. al-allama as-saiid Mohammad hosain al-tabatabai. al-alami library. Beirut-Lebanon po box: 7120 2. http://qb.gomen.org/QuranBrowser/cgi/bin/get.cgi ------- Al-Ankebut Sınıflandırma Makkan Adı Anlamı Örümcek Istatistik Sure numarası 29 Sayısı ayetlerden 69 Cüz ' numarası 20 Hizb numarası 40, 41 Önceki Sura Al-Qisas Sonraki Sure Ar-Rum v t E Kuran Al-Kur'an'ın ʾ AN - (القرآن) Kuran bölünme göster Sureler göster Kuran'da Peygamberler göster Kur'an-ı Kerim okuma göster Çeviriler göster Tarihçe göster Tefsir göster Perspektifler göster İlgili haberler göster ◈ ◈ ◈ Surat al-'Ankebut ( Arapça : سورة العنكبوت ) (Örümcek) 29. sure Kur'an 69. ayet . Bu bir olan Mekke surenin Müslümanların zulme ilişkin tanıtım nedeniyle. İlk Müslümanlar Muhammed Peygamber devlet başkanı değildi, nerede Mekke'de zulme ve o bir devlet başkanı oldu ve bazı koruma vardı nerede Medine mezalim yok. Bu surenin devletler Nuh , İbrahim , Lut , Shuaib , Hud , Salih , Musa ve Muhammed Tanrı'nın bütün peygamberler vardı. Hepsi zorluklara katlandı. Örneğin, Nuh'un genellikle alay ve İbrahim'in ateşe atıldı. Ama Tanrı transgrasyonal insanlarını yok. Bu ayet 40 de söylediği gibi, Biz de onun günah için ceza her; onları o kime Biz şiddetli bir fırtına indirdik, ve onları o guruldama geçti kimler olduğunu ve bunların o Biz yeryüzünde tarafından yutulmak üzere yapılan kimin olduğunu ve bunların Biz Boğuldu kime edildi; ve Onlara haksızlık gerektiğini yakışık almak Allah'a değildi, ama onlar kendi ruhlarını haksızlık vardı. Içindekiler [ hide ] 1 İlk 13 ayet 2 Ayetler 14-40 3 Ayetler 41-55 4 Ayetler 56-60 5 Sona Ayetler 61 6 Önemli ayetler 7 Referanslar [ değiştir ] İlk 13 ayet Bu ilk ayetlerde, Allah'ın testi (fitne) temel prensibi insanlığın inanç ve sabır kurulmuştur. İlk ayet tüm insanlık için ele alınmıştır. Tanrı, "erkekler diyorlar, biz inanıyoruz, ve yargılanamaz yalnız bıraktı olacağını düşünüyor musunuz?" Diyor Tabatabai göre, fitne (çalışıyor ya da olanları inancını test) Tanrı'nın bir uygulamadır. Tanrı inancı yüzeysel ikiyüzlüler gelen gerçekten samimi olanları ayırır nasıl. Tanrı testi, sabır ve güven başarılı olmak için gereklidir. Göre ilk 13 ayet, Allame Tabatabai , ilk Müslümanlar ve onların zalimler, Makkan putperestler ile ilgilidir. Yorumlardan biri, Hz Muhammed'in, erken bir arkadaşı olduğunu Ammar bin Yasir , ona iman etmiş ve dolayısıyla ailesi ile birlikte işkence gördü. Hadisleri göre, o Peygamber geldi ve ailesi hemen önünde öldürüldü ve o putperestler işkence altında şirkten (kaçınmak) işlemek zorunda olduğunu söyledim. Peygamber o anlama ve yüreğinde inanmadık sürece, o zaman Tanrı onu sorumlu tutmak olmaz söyledim. "Bu fitne zor işkence olmasına rağmen Ammar, geçmekte olduğunu, onun test oldu. Ammar kaldı bütün hayatı boyunca Peygamberimiz adamış ve Sıffin Savaşı'nda şehit oldu. [ değiştir ] Ayetler 14-40 Bu ayetlerde zikredilen peygamberler Nuh, İbrahim, Lut, Shu'ayb, Hud, Salih, ve Musa vardır. Onlara inanıyor ve çağrı çiğnemelerine veya reddetmeye devam etmedi Onların halkı imha edildi. [ değiştir ] Ayetler 41 55 مثل الذين اتخذوا من دون الله أولياء كمثل العنكبوت اتخذت بيتا وإن أوهن البيوت لبيت العنكبوت لو كانوا يعلمون Bilinçli ve kasıtlı olarak kabul / koruyucular / hamileri / Allah'tan başka tanrı babalar olarak kendileri için algılanan bu insanlar, bir örnek, kasten onu kapalı yaylar korunması için bir ev belirli bir dişi örümcek özgü devlet gibi . Ve evlerin flimsiest kesinlikle dişi örümcek olduğunu kabul evin olduğu bir gerçektir, onlar ancak bilinen / bilgi sahibi etmişti. 29:41 Kelimeleri çevrilmesinden sonra كمثل العنكبوت اتخذت بيتا Örümcek oluşturur / o örümcek evlerin en zayıf olduğu Urduca ve İngilizce tefsirini açıklanmıştır bir ev yapar demek. Ama işin gerçeği bize Qur'aan "Spider web" ifade ettiğini anlaması yapabilirdiniz tek bir kelime yok olmasıdır. Kuran'da bile örümcek yapar ya da bir ev yapar verdiklerini söyledi. O dedi ki اتخذت بيتا "diye edinilmiş / el / aldı / evi olarak benimsediği". اتخذت Fiil: mükemmel; üçüncü kişi, tekil, dişil, Form-VIII Konu zamir gizli, ve - اتخاذ isim fiil. Bu, almak almak, almak, ele geçirmek, yakalamak, elde etmek ve benimsemek anlamına gelir. Bu اتخذوا Fiil ile ilgili olarak kullanılır olmuştur: mükemmel; üçüncü kişi, çoğul, eril, Form-VIII; و Konu zamir, yalın durumda; مصدر - Aynı Kök اتخاذ isim fiil. hangi doğru "kabul etmek, seçmek, almak" olarak yukarıda alıntılanan çeviriler tercüme edilmiştir. Örümcek Web bir ev değil ama bu bir tuzak. Bir tuzak, inşa, yapılandırılmış inşa ve imal edilmiştir. Kullanılan kelimeler "بيت البيت" "Bir ev inşa" sanki biri "Örümcek web" sonucuna olabilir. Erkek ve dişi örümceğin bir aile olarak birlikte yaşamak istemiyorsanız bu nedenle aile konağı bir soru olamaz. Erkek ve kadın ayrı ayrı ve ayrı tuzaklar kurmak / inşa. Çiftleşme arzusu ile overpowered zaman aynı suşlardan bile ait Erkek ve kadın yakın gelmiyor. Onlar ilk aşk ve seks için yakın gelmeden önce tanıtmak ve birbirini tanır. Bu Kuran'da bu dedi değil iken "Örümcek Web evlerin en zayıf olduğu" Büyük Kuran bunu atfederek tefsirini okumak için birçok için yanıltıcı olabilir. Şimdi Örümcek Ağı hafta değildir ve iplik en iyi şeylerden biri olduğunu insanların çoğunluğu bilinmektedir. Hangi ansiklopedi biz Örümcek web hattı iplik top ile güçlü ve iyi bir şey olduğunu göreceksiniz açabilir. Örümcek ipliği aynı kalınlıktaki çelikten beş kat daha güçlü olduğunu ve dört kez kendi uzunluğu kadar esneyebilir. Bu bilgiler / biz aslında aykırı Büyük Kur'an şeye bağlar önceki / modern yazarlar tarafından dile getirildi ne kabul ederseniz veri varlığında. Ama bu kesinlikle Kur'an'ın beyanı değildir. Kur'ân'ın beyanı kendi sözleriyle açıklamak değil, o ne eksik veya yetersiz bilgi üzerinde oluşan kendi anlayış temelinde algılanan bazı insanlar. Hangi olmasıdır اتخذت بيتا Peculiar Kadın Örümcek durumunu açıklayan dolaylı fıkra gibi hâli devlet sözel cümle vardır. Allah, bir ev edinmiş bir tuhaf dişi örümcek alışkanlığı / hareket ile Allah'tan başka أوليآء koruyucular, hamileri / tanrı babaları olarak kabul / kabul / algılanan bu insanlar arasında bir örnek verdi ve sonra olmak o evi hakkında bilgi zayıf biri;. ve onlar vardı bazı bu konuda bilgi / bilgi haykırdı "Birçok türün dişileri, bir sap üzerinde yumurta kesesi yerleştirmek, bu konuda yaprakları sarar, bir taş ekleyin, ya da terk etmeden önce yumuşak ipek ile örtün. Diğer dişiler yumurta kesesi korumak ya da çene ya da taşımak ya düzeler bağlı. Bir kadın bir yumurta kesesi kaybederse, o arıyor hareketler yapar ve bir çakıl ya da bir parça kağıt alıp düzeler takın olabilir. (Britannica Ansiklopedisi-Spider teşekkürler) " , Elde benimser ve أوليآء gibi diğer tanrılar ve insanlar gördüğü bir adam alma niyeti ile bazı destek bulma peşinde aslında biraz güç / pozisyon ve çıkarlarının korunması. O varsayım, hayranlık ve hayal sığınak bulmak için gerçeklik kaçar ve görünür bir koruyucusu olma fikri onu yatıştırmaya kim onları benimser. Bu ancak kendini psikolojik aldatmacadır. Kağıt parçası onu yumurta içermez bilerek rağmen dişi örümcek, ona "göğüs" onu alır. Ve böyle kağıtları / gelenekler / herhangi bir madde / bilgi ve göğüslerine yakından ispat sözler geçersizdir tutmak ve her şey yokmuş nadiren değerlendirmek / o tartmak için o "kağıt" bir göz hazır insanlar kıtlık var olmamıştı maddenin içinde sarılmış. "Ve o zaman / için söylenir onlara için," Siz insanlar bilinçli ve yürekten hemen izleyin hangi Allah'ın Kitap ", diyorlar / cevap;" gönderdi Hayır, bunun yerine biz izlemeye devam edeceğini bunun üzerine Biz atalarımızı "olmuştu. Onlar bir şey ve ne de bilinçli rehberlik almak için çalışırken / rasyonel bir sonuca varmak edildi yansıtan / tanıma / farklılaştırarak olmasaydı gerçeğine rağmen onların atası takip tutmak istiyorum / irrasyonel önerilen aslında yalanladı kalmadan, yanıt nasıl? "2:170 Biz bazı insanların Kitap sözlerini dinlemek ve buna göre yapmak istedi ama onların acil ve düz yanıt onlar kendi önceki kuşaklar / babalar söyleyerek / inanarak yapıyor ve ne bulduğunu ile rahat olduğunu olduğunu gördük. Onlar ne bazı argüman ile çürütmek söylemek kitabın sözleriyle ilgi görünmüyor. Orada dikkat onlar bir şey ile ilgili olarak onları takip tutacak atalarının suçlamadan iki şey doğru çizilir edildiği atalarının olmadı لا يعقلون شيئا yansıyan / düşündü ve / veya onlar yoktu لا يعلمون şey hakkında شيئا bilgi / bilgi. Bilgi boyutlara sahip ءاية, bedensel, gerçek şey sadece ve Allah'ın sözleri Qur'aan gönderilen görünür ve her şey görünmeyen bilir O'nun tarafından söylenir ءاية yana da denir. Bilendir tarafından yapılan bir şey hakkında bir açıklamada insan algısı için başka bir şey gibi görünür. ءاية ötesinde bir şey, yalnızca zanna, تخيل, hayal gücü ve yanlıştır. Sıkıştırma / korunması / veri / şeyler hakkında bilgi büyüleyici yansıtmak / düşünmek / / elde edilen verileri işlemek için "عقل" denir ve biz şeyleri sıralama ve farkı ve ilişkileri bulma / karşılaştırarak tutmak süreçtir "تعقل, يعقل" yani denir bilgi / bilgi sonuçlara / rehberlik gelmesi. Dişi örümcek alışkanlığı örnek verdikten sonra söyledim edilmiştir: "Ve bu biz insanların yararı için / teklif vermek örneklerdir. Fakat kimse yansıtacak / bilgi / veri / bilgiye sahip olanların dışında analiz / düşünmek olabilir" 29:43 Erkeklerin yansıtmak / düşünmek / işleme / O veri / şey hakkında bilgi edinmiştir sonra sadece analiz edebileceğiniz sağduyu meselesidir. Allah, çok açık bir şekilde karşılıklı ilişkiler bulmak şeyler sürekli ve ısrarlı takibi gereken bilginin elde beri evren ve insan vücudu hakkında bilgi giderek insanlığın ortaya edeceğini bildirdi. Dolayısıyla sıkışmış ve gelenekleri takip / geçmiş nesillerin söyleyerek tutmak için bir davranış / koyun ve sığır tutumdur. Söz konusu kişilerin tutumu hakkında da kategorik duyurulur: Ve kasten kabul reddetti kişilerin karşılaştırılabilir benzerliği örneğin o aramaları ve hoppala dışında anlamlı bir şey dinlediği bu ses ile bir sürü çoban biri gibidir. Onlar sağır, dilsiz ve kör olan; sonucunda da yansıttıkları / tanımak / ayrım yoktur. 2:171 Biz kanıtlanmış gerçekler ifadedir yana kendimizi Kur'an kelimeleri ile bağlı tutmaya karar verirseniz, gelenek ve deyişleri şeklinde bizim önceki nesillere gelen zincir, gerçek bilgeliği ve bilgisi kendimizi yeniden canlandırmak için, çıkarılabilir , ve diğer şeyler şüphe, varsayım, söylenti ve bizim daha önceki atalarının birçok spekülatif düşünce geçersiz değildir. bir çalışma için "Kelime Analizi Kelime" 01-Suresi Fetih ilgili bağlantıya bakın lütfen [ değiştir ] Ayetler 56-60 Bu bölüm boş. Siz yardımcı olabilirsiniz da ekleyerek . (Temmuz 2010) [ değiştir ] Ayetler 61 End Bu bölüm boş. Siz yardımcı olabilirsiniz da ekleyerek . (Temmuz 2010) [ değiştir ] Önemli ayetler [ Kur'an 29:17 ] yalnızca Allah'ın dışında putlara ibadet ve size Allah'ın dışında hizmet bu nedenle Allah'ın rızık aramak ve O'na kulluk ve O'na minnettar olması, sizin için herhangi bir rızık kontrol etmiyoruz kesinlikle bir yalan yaratmak; O'na sizi geri getirilir. [ Kur'an 29:46 ] haksızlık eder, ve söyleyenler bunların dışında en iyi olanı dışında Kitap takipçileri ile Ve yok anlaşmazlığı,: Biz, bize indirilene ve size indirilene edildiği inanıyoruz ve bizim Tanrı ve Tanrı biri olduğunu ve O'na teslim edebilirim. Allah'tan başka veliler edinenler arasında benzetmeyi kendisi için bir ev yapan örümceğin meseli gibidir ve en kesinlikle evlerin frailest onlar örümcek evidir yoktu ama biliyorum. Kuran 29:41 Önceki Sure: Al-Qisas Kur'an - Sure 29 Sonraki Sure: Ar-Rum Arapça metin 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 101 102 103 104 105 106 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 Bu kutu: görünüm konuşmak düzenlemek VikiKaynak Bu makale ile ilgili orjinal metin vardır: Kur'an - Al-Ankebut [ değiştir ] Referanslar 1. Al-mizan fi Tefsir el-Kur'an. el-Allame gibi-saiid Muhammed hosain al-Tabatabai. el-alami kütüphanesi. Beyrut-Lübnan po box: 7120 2. http://qb.gomen.org/QuranBrowser/cgi/bin/get.cgi Ankabut